Jealousy
by TheKats
Summary: Dan attends a party with an ultra hot girlfriend. Blair can't take that.
1. Chapter 1

He is with a girl. She is one of those too happy, too optimistic, too radiant girls that Blair always hated. She isn't exactly like Serena. She is worse. The girl seems like a Vogue model – her hair is messy and is light ginger, some hideous rhinestones are sparkling in between her ginger locks, her eyes are catty green, her lips are full and she has freckles over her nose. If she would have seen her in a magazine, she'd liked her looks. Now she can't help but loath her existence.

It's a silly garden party, people are dull and annoying as always, or maybe it's just this party, Blair can't really tell. She is alone there. Chuck and she had their little agreement. She has to wait for him to win back his Empire and in meanwhile to become a powerful woman. She is goddamn tired from her own self and all the repetitive bullshit her life has become. Chuck doesn't know that she already gave up on his Empire State Building ego, and couldn't care less about him, or them or anyone in general.

…

When he turns around, she hides behind people so he won't see her. Blair Waldorf never runs or hides from anyone, and what she is doing now is something she can't explain. She goes to the bathroom, locks herself in the cabin and decides to stay there for a while in hope that when she goes back, he won't be there.

_Look at this -_ she thinks. _Blair Waldorf hiding in the ladies room, sitting in an expensive silk on a toilette seat like a mediocre teenager_. But she doesn't make a move. She keeps sitting in there and when someone gets inside the bathroom, she instinctively raises her feet up, resting them on the wall, so whoever is outside won't notice her.

There are two girls outside the cabin, she can tell. They talk something she doesn't care about, when one of them (the one with the annoying high pitched voice) mentions Dan. Her eyes widen and she turns her head a bit to the direction that the voice is coming from, so she can hear well. Dan…something, this, that…Blair can't really hear good. Once door is closed, the girls start to talk a bit louder.

"He came back from Europe?" – One of them says.

"Yes, he went there to some writers' stuff, you know, to get inspired." – The other one says, and Blair can tell it's the ginger.

"So how did you two hooked up?"

"My agent is friends with his agent, so she told her that he was single, and we were on a party you know…" – The girl giggles.

"I so envy you…He's brutally hot" – Blair raises an eyebrow and pouts. She desperately wants to go out and pull their hair, but she keeps quiet inside.

"Ah, and the sex is ah-ma-zing" – She divides the last word in syllables.

"I've heard already, from other people" – The other one teases. Blair widens her eyes and this time is really hard for her to keep herself inside.

"Who did you heard from?"

"Georgina Sparks. Serena van der Woodsen…right before she vanished somewhere in California so she can use drug in peace" – They're giggling and Blair bites her lips in order not to scream.

"What happened between him and that one…" – _That one_, rings in Blair's head and she is biting her fist in order not to explode.

"She is in Europe. I think she married a Prince or some blue blood."

"Didn't she divorce him? So Kim Kardashian" – They chuckle and Blair is beyond offended to be compared to a television dumb personality. She is angry and tears are burning her eyes caused from anger and jealousy. There is a phone that rings, and one of them talks quieter and Blair almost fails from the toilette seat in order to hear her better.

"Let's go, Dan wants us to leave. He's so gonna be surprised to see that I don't wear anything under the dress." – Her friend does some annoying amused sound, which makes Blair even more pissed off. – "He said he had a thing for elevators, so I'm gonna give him a nice hot sex in the first elevator that comes our way." – Her accent doesn't sound like she's from New York, but Blair can't really think and analyze that right now. All she knows is that she has to get out of there and just scream and scream, or maybe slap him. Once the girls are out, she kicks the cabin door with her Jimmy Choos, gets out all claustrophobic, furious like never before and all she wants is to find that stupid ginger and make her suffer. Inner Queen B swims on the surface and Blair is ready to fuck things up. She inhales deep, applies a coat of her red lip gloss, puts on her bitch face and laves the bathroom.

People are staring at her, she can tell. It's not the dress (perfectly couture Ellie Saab), or her loose spiral curls, nor her flawless make up. She walks as she owns the place, her chin is up and she forgot how good it felt to see their admiration mixed with fear and respect. She walks among them and they are moving aside to make way for her.

Blair Wladorf, distilled into one 95 pound, doe-eyed, red lipped, label whore, walks past them and spots Dan standing by the bar with the ginger who is whispering something into his ear. She can imagine what she tells him and it causes a smirk on his face, which causes nausea in her guts. But she keeps walking and then he sees her. The light scoff turns into confused face and right before he or his leggy girlfriend can say anything, she stops in front of him, not paying attention to the girl and slaps him so hard, the entire party dies from the sound. People are staring at them, the ginger has her mouth on the floor, and his head is still turned aside, his eyes closed in pain. The silence is incredible, even the music is quiet. She stands in front of him gloating and with a proud smile, till he pulls himself together and looks at her. She doesn't say anything, she just looks at him, then turns around and walks away.

…

The party slowly comes back to life, seconds after Blair leaves the garden. The ginger girl demands him to say anything, to answer if that is that girl he dated before. He doesn't say anything. His cheek hurts like hell and once Blair is out of sight, and people are talking a bit louder, he heads to the exit. Luckily, he spots Blair, walking down the empty hall as if nothing happened.

"Waldorf!" – He shouts and she stops walking, turns around on her heel and she has a polite smile on her face. He walks to her, and she can see the red print of her hand still burning on his cheek.

"That was for Serena and Georgina and because your ugly girlfriend compared me with Kim Kardashian. Oh and you had a thing for elevators? Really Humphrey? I put embargo on elevators. I hope you won't ever be able to have sex in any elevator without my face coming in front of you. Good luck with that!" – She says in one breath still not losing her polite smile. He listens to her and when she is done he just sighs loudly.

"You have spent too much time with that Basstard of yours, now you act just like him. Mind if I remind you, you left me. What I do now is none of your business!"

Blair smiles ironically and goes a step closer.

"You might be right." – She says. With the corner of her eye she notices the furious walk of the ginger girl and when she spots Dan and Blair in the hallway she starts walking faster. Too bad Blair had intention to argue with Dan. Now she tells herself, she has to do the next best thing. She waits for the ginger to get close enough, like five steps close and she grabs Dan's face and kisses him like she never kissed anyone before. At first she has her eyes open just to see the ginger's face. She can tell Dan is confused and doesn't respond right away, but when she runs her nails down his neck he puts his hands around her waist and Blair finally shuts her eyes. The rest of the world doesn't matter anymore.

…

When she opens her eyes, she can't tell if anyone is around, she just stares into his eyes and she can swear she sees his pupils getting wider.

"Just so you know…" – She whispers. – "Your girlfriend brags that she doesn't wear her underwear." – He doesn't understand her words, but it doesn't matter, because he isn't sure if he can hear her words, because the adrenalin in his body does miraculously crazy job. – "There, I ruined your surprise!" – She says and pushes him lightly away from her. Dan stands there alone in the hallway, watching her black gown floating around her while she walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

She walks into her town car, satisfied with what she did to him, to his silly girlfriend, and with the scandal she caused. She doesn't care anymore if that would be bad for her reputation. If people can go through their lives not carrying about anything why should she care about a tiny slap on the face of her ex boyfriend? She arrives at the empty penthouse, Eleanor is in Paris and Dorota is having a day off. She pours herself a big glass of Dom in the middle of the day. She didn't get drunk at the party, so she feels like she owns it to herself. The drink starts taking over her and she feels better. Her head is heavy but she likes it. She realizes that she can barely look clearly, but it doesn't stop her to have another glass.

"I hate you" – She sighs out loud, while sitting on the window bench, observing the city outside. She knows that with the slap she firmly closed the door between Dan and her. She knows that actually she closed it the day she walked away from him, but now she's drunk and she likes to think differently.

"I haven't been slapped like that…well never" – She thinks she hears things now, but when she turns around he is there in front of her. His tie is hanging loosely around his neck and his shirt has two buttons open. He is handsome probably ten times after the summer in Rome. She thinks that she probably had a lot of Dom, since she didn't hear the elevator dinging.

"Do you want me to slap you again?" – She starts giggling. –"Where is that creature you were with at the party?" – She doesn't hide her jealousy.

"I don't know."

"Argh…Humphrey…" – She sighs. – "Imitating the life of Chuck Bass doesn't suit you!" – She turns her head and looks through the window.

"It started suddenly. We both know it was sex only. She has some guy she loves back home…a boxer or something. I was too boring for her." – He says, sounding too apologetic.

"That's not what she said." – Blair takes another sip from her glass. – "I heard you were an animal…a beast" – She roars at the end of the sentence, she doesn't really know why, but it makes her laugh. – "Humphrey a beast…" – She laughs hysterically.

"What is the level of your damaged soul, this time?" – He asks.

"I am perfectly fine. No damages. No Chuck Bass. No boys, no job, no friends, no enemies. Nothing. Just me, myself and I." – She turns her head and looks at him and for a second she is convinced there are two of him. – "And if feels great! Better than great. I don't have to worry about anyone, about Chuck getting busy with MILFs, or me doing something or saying anything wrong…I don't have to worry if Serena decided to play a decent and moral just to make me feel like a whore…I don't have to worry if you are willing to do her in the same place where my Nate did her…years ago…" – He doesn't say anything, just listens. – "Oh look, my glass is empty, be a lamb and refill it"- She shakes the empty glass in front of him, till he takes it and puts it on the coffee table. – "_Be a lamb_…" – She giggles. He sits next to her, takes her feet in his lap and she becomes serious. – "Come on. Start your monolog. _You are a bitch Blair! You broke my heart! I gave you all I had, but it wasn't enough. I can't compete with Chuck Bass! I had to get you out of my head with other girls. I hate you so much!"_ – He looks at her as he used to. His eyes are dear and warm saying a lot, and it finally comes to her senses that there wasn't anyone in her life that was looking her with so much love and admiration.

"You are a bitch Blair!" – He starts, saying the words mechanically. – "You broke my heart! I gave you all I had, but it wasn't enough. I can't compete with Chuck Bass! I had to get you out of my head with other girls. I hate you so much!" – He repeats her lines and she nods with her eyes closed. "Except I don't. I mean I don't hate you." – She opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry for slapping you" – She whispers. – "It felt good you know, because I have never been more pissed off or…jealous…"

"You were jealous?" – He asks and a little smile forms on the corners of his lips.

"Oh come on Daniel!" – She blurts out. – "I'm not made of stone" – He doesn't want to take it for granted, but she is drunk and he knows that she is beyond sincere when she is drunk.

"Do you love me?" – He takes advantage of the situation. She giggles.

"You won't trick me, you Brooklyn rat!" – She sighs. But then, she closes her eyes and starts talking. – "I realized that I did, when I went after Chuck."

"You realized what?" – He wants her to say it.

"That thing" – She says, her eyes still closed.

"What thing, I don't know what you're talking about" – He smiles and puts his hand on her ankle.

"You know…what you said" – She is leaning her head on the window and doesn't open her eyes.

"I've said lots of things I don't really know what exactly you mean"

"That I love you god damn it!" – She yells irritated and when she opens her eyes he is having a satisfied smirk and she hates it. – "I will slap you again, lose that face"

"Your feet are cold" – He says the most random thing that comes to his mind.

"So what's gonna be now? You are willing to take me back? I'd understand if you don't. If you do this charade just so you can hear me saying it…Because if you do, I hate you in that case!" – She sighs, and he can't help but smile how adorably drunk she is.

"I've been invited to go back to Rome next month." – He says.

"Why?" – She asks.

"Because they were waiting for Blair Waldorf this summer and I brought them Georgina Sparks." – He smiles.

"Oh come on" – She smiles back.

"No, it's sort of a semester in Rome for creative writing, and I thought I should go again, to actually clear my mind, not being angry and…

"Can I come with?" – She giggles.

"Could you wait for me to say it? Wanna come with? For real this time?" – He asks.

"What did I just say?" – Blair smiles and he moves closer to her and she practically sits in his lap.

"You won't change your mind when you'll sober up?"- He asks naively. She puts her arms around his neck and buries her face in his neck.

"I won't Humphrey" – She mumbles. – "I'm sick of myself and everything, I just want to argue with you and tease you and you know…just…" – She lifts her head and they look into each others' eyes.

"Kiss?" – He dares to ask. She leans in and answers his question with a kiss and he can feel her red cherry lip gloss mixed with Dom and his butterflies are so alive, he thinks they'd rip his stomach off.


End file.
